


Carry You Home

by ParadoxProphet



Series: 100 Songs Challenge [1]
Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only two days before their wedding. She always kept her promises so she'll be alright. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another old 9 fic from 2010, but it's one that I still like even now. Not sure why, but considering it's over 3 years old at this point I'm glad it still holds up. This was also based upon two other 9 fics with similar events in them, and I wrote it while I was feeling incredibly depressed so yeah. It's also part of a Song Challenge I'm still doing where I write/draw 100 different pieces based on a different song. This one is Carry You Home by James Blunt.

"I t-thought I would...f-f-find you h-here..." 6 said, discovering his fiance once again hiding in their special place, the room with the iPod. She seemed to spend most of her time there often these days. Whenever she needed time to herself, or found herself with a heavy heart, 15 would come here to lighten up her spirit. Sometimes she would just go there to let herself go, to feel free. And 6 would always find her there when he was looking for her.

"That's only because there isn't much elsewhere to go in here." 15 responded, letting out a sigh. Something had happened, 6 could always tell when 15 was unhappy.

He walked over to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "W-w-what's...wrong?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She didn't respond but she stood up, looking down at her legs. "6?" she said. "Do you know what dancing is?"

6 nodded his head. Although he had never really tried it, he knew what dancing was. More than once had he watched 5 and 11 share those moments together, and he had always wanted to share a dance with 15. He was just to nervous to ask her. "W-w-why do you...a-ask?" he wondered.

Another sigh escaped her lips. "The other day, 3 and 4 showed me this movie. In the middle of it, a man and woman began dancing with one another. It was then that I realized that I've never danced before, so I had the twins try and teach me how. But when I did..." she stopped there.

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again  
Makes her body older than it really is_

6 waited for her to continue, but she didn't say a thing more than that. "What...h-h-h-happened?" he asked, walking over to where she stood.

15 looked at him, seeing the sad look on his face. "I... I can't dance..." she finally said.

_She said it's high time she went away_  
_No one's got much to say, in this town_  
_Trouble is the only way is down_  
_Down down_

"W-what do you...m-mean?" 6 asked, taking his lover into his arms.

"When I tried to dance the way the twins taught me, I fell flat on my face." 15 explained. "I have two left feet." She looked down at her ink-stained feet in disappointment.

6 began to get worried. He was unsure of what to do. He tried thinking of an idea, but nothing seemed like it would work. His eyes glanced upon the iPod, and a smile spread across his face as a plan came into effect. "T-t-then let me...t-teach you to d-d-d-dance..." he said. He took 15's hand in his own, walking over towards the iPod.

"But 6, if the twins couldn't teach me how will it make any difference if you-" 15 was shushed by one of 6's ink-stained fingers.

"I-I'll do it...w-with you..." he said. He searched through the list of songs until he came across one he knew would fit his needs. Without hesitation, he selected the song and a guitar slowly began to play. 6 took both of 15's hands in his own and looked straight at her. "J-just follow my...l-lead..."

_As strong as you were, tender you go_  
_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_  
_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,_  
_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

6 took slow and small steps, while 15 followed as he instructed. They were moving to the beat of the song, although 15 didn't realize it at first. It was only when she saw the look on 6's face, did she figure it out. A small smile formed on her face, as she knew that she was dancing. The seers continued until the song ended.

"S-see? You can...d-dance..." 6 said.

15 giggled. "That's only because I had a good lead." she said. "Are you ready for the big day ahead of us?"

6 smiled, as his cheeks began to glow green from blushing. "W-with you there...I s-s-should be..." he answered. 15 had been talking about their wedding day. After preparing and planning for so long, the two were finally going to be brought together in holy matrimony. They only had to wait two more days.

"That's good." 15 said. She walked up to 6 and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be ready too. We should get some sleep, it's getting late." She was right. It was already evening, and most of the others would already be asleep. 6 nodded his head in agreement. "Alright then, good night my love. See you in the morning." 15 headed off towards the room the two shared, with 6 following behind. He wondered how he was lucky enough to get a girl like 15, and continued to wonder throughout the night, even as he slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You girls are the only defense we have against that lunatic 14, so I expect you to take him down. Understood?" 1 instructed. He was speaking to 7, 11 and 15, as they were given their mission. "Now then, although I would rather have 7 in charge of this mission, 15 is the leader and you two will listen to her." The three girls starred at 1 as if he had gone mental.

"Excuse me 1, but why am I the one in charge?" 15 asked.

"Simple. You've had more experience fighting him, so with you in the lead it will be easier to kill him." 1 explained.

"I guess that makes sense." 15 said.

"Now if you understand, get out there!" 1 said.

"Yes sir!" the three girls said simultaneously. The group left the throne room and gathered up their gear. 7 and 11 grabbed their skull helmets and spears, while 15 took her sword. Waiting at the entrance was 5 and 6. They approached 11 and 15 respectively, wishing them luck.

"Don't get too reckless, alright?" 5 asked.

"I'll try not to." 11 said, hugging 5 before heading outside.

_If she had wings, she would fly away_  
_And another day, God will give her some_  
_Trouble is the only way is down_  
_Down, down_

"P-please... be c-c-careful..." 6 said. 15 smiled and ruffled his yarn hair.

"Don't worry 6, I promise I'll be alright." she said. 6 smiled and watched as his soon-to-be wife lead 7 and 11 off on their mission.

Even though 15 always kept her promises, 6 couldn't help but worry. He knew how dangerous 14 could be, especially when 15 was involved. He had always wanted her to belong to him, and was jealous that she had chosen 6 instead. 14 had done horrible things. He was never straight in the head. 6 tried to ignore those thoughts and decided to trust 15. After all, they had a wedding tomorrow. She would have to be alright. He began to return to their room, thinking he would make her a wedding present. He spent the next few hours drawing away, thoughts of what was to come tomorrow dancing in his head.

Time seemed to fly by, as it only felt like minutes had passed when a loud roar erupted through the air. Everyone dashed out of their rooms, and began to run outside. The roar wasn't too far off from where they were, and almost immediately everyone could tell what it meant. The girls were in danger.

No one knew what to do, but 6 didn't care. He ran as fast as he could towards the source of the noise, ignoring the pleas of 2 and 9 as they were telling him to come back. Only one thought coursed  through his mind. 15 was in danger.

_As strong as you were, tender you go_  
_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_  
_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_  
_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

When 6 reached the battle, he instantly became flooded with relief. Lying nearby was the corpse of a dead beast, it's head sliced off and a pair of spears jammed in it's eyes. 7 and 11's handiwork no doubt. 15 and the girls were standing in front of a downed 14, who was at near death. He had no weapons or beasts to control. He had lost. "Heh, heh, girls fought good. Actually took down my pet. And now I'm next. Bravo ladies." 14 said in that psychotic voice of his.

15, her sword in hand, dealt the finishing blow to 14. His crazed laughter stopped as he fell to the ground. "It's over..." 15 whispered.

"F-f-15! Y-y-you're alright!" 6 said, alerting the girls to his presence. They were surprised to see him standing there, but not so much as 15. Before she could say anything, 6 ran up to her and embraced her. "I w-w-was worried...a-about you..." he said, nuzzling his head against 15's fleece body.

Soon after, the others came and viewed the scene. No one could believe their eyes at what they saw. After a moment of silence, 16 spoke up. "Woah... That's wicked..."

"Well, I guess that's that." 1 said. "We should return before anything happens." With that, the Stitchpunks began to head on back towards the library. 7 and 11 ran over to the group, while 6 and 15 were still standing in front of 14's body.

"Come on 6. We should go home now." 15 said. 6 let go of her and nodded his head, and the two prophets started to walk so they could join the others.

14's arm began to twitch, although no one could see it. Yet what happened next would be burned in the Stitchpunk's minds forever. The only sounds that filled the air were the sounds of a body being punctured, and a sudden scream.

"Heh, heh, Oops... I missed..." 14 said.

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight_  
_And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight_  
_Under the stars and stripes_

6 could only stare in horror. 14 wasn't quite dead yet, and had struck 15 straight in the chest using his long, thin fingers. Oil began to flow out of her chest as her eyes grew wide with pain and fear. 14 finally fell dead, his fingers falling out of the prophet's body. 15 dropped her sword and fell to the ground. "15...?" 6 whispered.

_As strong as you were, tender you go_

"15!" 2 shouted as he ran past 6, 5 in tow. 6's hands began to shake, this couldn't really be happening. Could it? "Please 15, you have to stay with me!" 2 shouted.

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_

Everyone looked in shock, even 1 and 8. 16 didn't even make a wisecrack. Everything was happening to fast for anyone to comprehend. But 6 was taking it the hardest. This couldn't be happening. 2 would fix up 15 and she would wake up and smile. They would be happily married tomorrow. 15 would be okay. She had to be. She promised she would be. She never broke her promises.

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

2 looked at the extensive damage of 15's wounds, and he realized she couldn't be saved. 14 had struck a vital mechanism, and it couldn't be repaired. 15 was dying.

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

"F-15...? W-w-wake...up...p-please..." 6 said, clutching his key. He looked over at 2 and 5 pleadingly. "S-s-she'll be alright...w-w-w-won't she?"

"6, I'm sorry...but we're too late... I can't do anything to fix her... 15 is gone..." 2 placed his hand on 6's shoulder.

6's world crashed down upon him. 15 couldn't be gone, she was only sleeping right? She had to be. "15? F-15?" She didn't respond. It all sank in, she wasn't coming back. "FIFTEEN!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding turned into a funeral overnight. They used the same method used on 2 to send 15 on her way, floating her body down the fountain's waterway. Before sending her down, 6 walked up to her body and gave her the drawing he spent all day working on the day before. He didn't want to let it go to waste. He didn't speak a word all day. Barely anyone did. Only one Stitchpunk approached him, and that was 2. He held 15's lock in his hands. "She would want you to have it, my boy." he said as he handed the lock to the distressed seer. "I'm sorry 6, there was nothing I could do to save her." he added before walking away.

_As strong as you were, tender you fall_  
_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_  
_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_  
_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

6 spent the rest of the day in their special place, the place where the two of them had their first, and only dance. That moment would never come again. Not for him. He clutched the lock in his hands as he looked up at the night sky. Perhaps 15 was dancing up there, waiting for him so they could one day dance again.

_"I'll carry you home..._


End file.
